Applications of new information technologies such as cloud computing, high definition video communication, and databases greatly promote the development of communications technologies, for example, high-speed network communications technologies such as 10 Gbps Ethernet technologies are therefore widely applied. However, as the transmission rate improves significantly, it becomes more difficult to monitor and manage a high-speed communications network.
To acquire sufficient information from a network, during network monitoring, packets transmitted on the network need to be captured, and the captured packets need to be analyzed, to achieve objectives such as network fault locating, intrusion detection, traffic statistics, and network security and reliability assurance. However, an existing network monitoring and analysis device generally cannot effectively support packet acquisition at a high transmission rate such as 10 Gbps, because at a high transmission rate, packets will be lost, and the packet loss affects the accuracy of data analysis. In addition, in many application scenarios, packets transmitted on the network further need to be stored, to facilitate subsequent analysis and comparison processing. The requirement of storing packets further increases the processing pressure of the network monitoring and analysis device.